See who I am
by A Million Eyes
Summary: A night when the young Kinoshitas realized they are more to one another than just twins.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

If you're not comfortable with early teen sexual acts and incest (or twincest to be more precise ^_^) this fic is not for you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this little twist my mind somehow conjured.

The rating will change because chapter three will involve something steamy, and chapter four will have something dirty. It's going to get softer with chapter five's conclusions, though. But get the drift. Please don't hate me for this. Hehe!

By the way, I gave Hideyoshi an enormous…. Presentation. Hopefully, Yuuko will appreciate what hung, I mean hangs between his legs.

Title inspired by 'Within Temptation'

I don't own Baka to Test.

* * *

See who I am

Chapter 1

* * *

_She didn't see it coming. She normally does. Because she normally have things planned out before she does the_

_Not this time, not with him._

_What was supposed to be the most romantic date, ended up being a disaster movie… _

_He was supposed to be the ideal guy for a 14 year old girl, in her prime, in her blossom, in her rare honest self. She made herself available, thinking he would take her the way she wanted to be taken. But then it was too perfect. HE was too perfect. And just as her twin warned about her, perfection is a jerk playing dress up. Funny how she replied that he wasn't enough of a man to recognize one._

_And so in their 4th month together, pretty little Yuuko brought her pretty little self in that pretty little café, where she first met him, where he first called her 'hey pretty little lady.' Adorned with her sweet yellow blouse, she entered the café, where she caught that pretty little boy that captured her heart actually breaking it through another pretty little girl on his lap. _

_Needless to say, all hell broke loose as pretty little Yuuko turned into a pretty scary demon. _

_But even little demons cry, and cry she did as she ran, ran she did as her heart bled, it bled with so much bitterness and regret. _

_She should've listened to her brother._

_How he looks never really mattered. He just wanted to appear as he is, with whatever he can show it, and with as little sparkle as possible. _

_But he is beautiful, and unfortunately for him, his beauty is hazardous to his own health. It was handy at times, but more often it causes trouble… and an insulting sting in his ego. That's why his sister always pushes him to toughen up, build some muscles like Yuji and agility like Kota._

_So when he was invited to hang out with some male friends, with preferably little reference to anything feminine in whatever they were going to do, he came… his cherished class F buddies came. Yuji's cousins came. That clearly meant testosterone induced creatures came. And absent any feminine reference, he was eyed, interrogated, laughed at, and eventually desired. _

_A proud hand came dangerously closed to where it shouldn't be. At first he withdrew, then he respectfully requested for some space, and finally, he was demanding a stop on those arrogant approaches._

'_What's wrong? We're all boys here. Give us a little fun.'_

_That guy's grip on his wrist was tight, and the drunken hunger in his eyes was terrifying. Drunk or not, he wasn't prepared for Akihisa's right hook, Akihisa who had been bottling the anger ever since the bastard made a smart remark on how he looked. As expected, one thing led to another, and the karaoke room soon became a battlefield, with Aki taking most of the blows, Yuji throwing a good sum, and Kota simply dodging and making a fool out of everyone else. _

_And what of our young bishounen- he simply watched. Because that's what Aki asked him to do for he cares for him, because that's what Yuji asked him to do for he needed someone to distract his target, and because that's the only thing he could do. _

'_You should toughen up, Hideyoshi.'_

_He should've listened to his sister._

I thought I was the first one home, but there was already light in the living room by the time I reached the porch. Her dates normally last until 9pm, so I wondered about the early arrival.

I hesitated for a few minutes as I placed my hand on the door knob. I did not want to show myself like this, because an upset face like the one I could never hide and would rarely have would just provoke a lot of questions. She would ask them, then she would make fun of me.

Whatever… my night can't get any worse.

I entered, expecting a greeting in a form of an insult. I didn't get any. But I did get to see my sister, who, much to my surprise, was in a state of rare vulnerability.

She had her knees squeezed on her chest, sitting on the floor, subtle hics and sobs softly escaping from her hidden face. I was wrong. My night just got worse. Worse still being the fact that the only strength I ever had in this world is now looking up at me with the same helplessness I feel is also reflecting from my own eyes.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even sure if I should do anything. Hence, I played it safe, and did nothing. I sat a few inches in front of her, and took the same position as hers. She looked at me with streaming eyes, and I felt at once my aching heart just got more painful.

She wept… and wept… and wept… and then slowly, her hiccups subsided, her sniffs and face wipes diminished, and she seemed back to her proud self, her strong, un-submitting proud self.

"I'm home." I whispered, finding it easier now to smile as I laid rest my head between my closed knees.

"Welcome home, baka." She grinned at me. I knew it was a sign that she's crawling back up – that she was already throwing her natural insults.

"So? How was your date." I bravely asked, half-doubting if rattling her appeased cage was such a good idea.

"Oh, it was fine." She began calmly, but I caught the slight twitch of her eyebrow, "but I had to thrash the place, and beat him to a pulp because he was cheating on me."

Would it be weird that I felt a huge wave of pride after hearing her words? She clearly wrecked this one, but with the kind of hell she's capable of making, most likely that guy got what he deserved. I didn't feel sorry for him, though I did feel sorry for the owner of the café.

"How about your party? Everything went ok?"

"Yeah, it was fine too, until…"

"Let me guess- until some drunken teenage punk started hitting on you." The fact that she knew what was going to happen was enough to sprinkle salt in the fresh wound. "I told you to…"

"…toughen up, I know sis." I interrupted. That at least softened her eyes with a small ounce of respect.

"Sucks to be me." I said, wallowing in self-pity. But her next words sliced me off of it; "Sucks to be us."

She looked at me in one of those ways that made me feel so much better about myself – it was gentle and warm, and expressing so many things words could hardly convey. My sister is always brutal in her words, hardly holding back, but there is kindness in her heart few people know, and fewer still have experienced.

I felt a little tipsy when I saw her dimples. She never smiled at me like that before. Or if she did, it was before she began building a name for herself in class A, before she had to distance herself from me. Now, despite the distance between us, I feel her closer to me… scary, but I also feel like wanting to be closer still, to do something, other than look.

"What?" she then asked, breaking me from that spell-bond.

"Eh?"

"You've been grinning for a while now- what are you up to?" her smile never left, but she asked it with a sly hint of point.

"Well, you've been smiling too."

There were tints of rose that somehow decorated her cheeks when I said that. It was fun to watch the shades move on her face as she tried to reason out.

"I was, was I? I guess it's just hard not to smile at you… I mean, after I just got screwed by a boy, I'm glad there are still decent ones like the person in front of me."

"Boy, huh?" I pondered over it a little, then looked at my sister. Her smile has disappeared, and like a shadowed landscape of grass my insides felt dark and gloomy again… without her smile, without seeing her happy, as I sat there in the dim hallway, my complacent self could only feel cold submission.

Perhaps she knew where my mind was getting lost into, for she snapped a finger on my forehead, making it painful enough for me to realize I could still feel.

"Yeah, a boy, and whether I like it or not, I know for a fact that you are one, so you better shape up to it. You always let people have their way with you. It's really annoying sometimes." she chastised.

"I do fight back, ne-san, but it's not easy… especially when you're the kind of 'tough' I want to be."

Her eyes went big, and in those few seconds I was able to appreciate the length of her eye lashes – like a doll's. But then proud Yuuko Kinoshita wouldn't be overwhelmed by what little me would say, no matter how cool and meaningful I intended it to sound.

"Idiot." She whispered, stood up, and offered me a hand. I took it and pulled myself up with her, hoping she wouldn't let go, hoping still she wouldn't want to. She didn't. Instead, she pulled me to her and whispered in my ear… "Let's take a bath. I feel a little itchy."

It didn't register quick enough, but it was clear that, with the scent of sweat and cologne oddly blending on her skin, she must've felt sticky all over… after exerting a great deal of effort breaking stuff, and perhaps running 50 blocks home.

"Okay…" I softly whispered back with a sly smile of my own. But in my mind, I was feeling a sort of terror realizing how my heart shook with excitement after I felt her breath on my ear, and after giving the offer a thought… _Let's? _

* * *

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

See who I am

Chapter 2

* * *

There was probably nothing wrong with siblings or twins bathing together. It can even be deemed necessary. But for two young teens, the case may be different, especially for the male Kinoshita. Gender makes it a problem, and he came close to wishing that like all other girls, his sister view him nothing more than a trap.

It would've been easy if that were the case, and we wouldn't be having this fiction, and Hideyoshi wouldn't be fighting the urge not to look back and steal a quick glance at his twin. Maybe, seeing how she really looked in her birthday suit would somehow subside the growing… imagination.

If Yuuko had given it a thought, she hasn't expressed it between the continuous talk about the evening's affair. They had their backs turned against each other, washing themselves and pouring water over their heads that made the bathroom misty and blur.

"…and she wasn't even pretty." Hideyoshi heard her continue, after noting how heavy her words were with bitterness. "She had lipstick applied on her mouth like it was icing. And her make-up, ugh…"

"What about it?"

"It just made her look older than I think she really is. Scary thought, I know, but nowadays there are older women luring in younger boys."

"I see. Well, if not for looks, and by the sound of it, most likely not for brains, maybe she got the money, or the body." He said it cautiously, else thought-sensitive Yuuko would find a reason to throw something at him.

"Yeah… well, she did have fancier clothes, and probably, a slightly bigger set of… chests."

"Don't you mean breasts? Ouch!" so much for caution. He didn't really mean anything by that honest to goodness correction, but like I said, thought-sensitive.

"Shut up and wash my hair, pervert." She angrily said. Clueless boy took the bottle that assaulted him and pouted at his sister. He was partly grateful that his twin had mercy enough to have a towel cover her front as she gave that invitation… which would've been interpreted as a threat had Hideyoshi not liked the idea in the first place.

Twins they may be, but being a girl means that Yuuko has better means of taking care of herself. Their hair may look the same, but the feel of it is totally different. It has always been a hassle for Hideyoshi to control his strands, but for Yuuko, a simple hair pin always does the job. His hair is stubborn in the morning, and rough in the afternoon, and sometimes, when it has been a long day escaping suitors and stalkers, it wouldn't have such a pleasant smell.

Yuuko is on a different level. She always stays fresh, always pleasant in all aspects of the senses – her hair is testimony enough. And the scent of it is not the kind that sticks to your nostrils and makes you sneeze. It was subtle, and timid, and it was mild enough to distract the boy, who was steadily enjoying the feeling of his sister's hair soft in his hands.

"What's so good about big breast anyway?"

His first mistake was to consider the thought that he never liked big breasted women… not that he was much of a porn maniac. His second mistake was to find a reason to it – he never liked big breasted women because Yuuko has small breast. He could already feel his ear burning while he connected the dots. His third and worse mistake was to look down and watch as his twin kneed her miniature mammary bounties with a face drowned with dissatisfaction.

"No-nothing! There's nothing good with big breast! I don't like big breast! I like small ones! Small ones are nice and more attractive, and look nicer in dresses, and they…"

Panic, ladies and gentlemen, in case you're wondering, panic. And all Yuuko could do was give him the look between disturbed and bewildered.

"Heat getting in to you? You should relax. It's not like this is the first time you're bathing with me, let alone seen me naked."

Naked she almost was, and Hideyoshi was cursing himself for finding her appearance sexy as she stood in front of him. That damn towel didn't do much good to the imagination of a supposed to be 'decent' twin: damp, heavy, and hugging on her body tight and formed, formed enough to allow the shape of perky, tiny nipples and a ridiculously slim torso… luscious looking shapes, indeed.

_What the hell is going on?_

He didn't even notice that he managed to crawl away as far as the tub. And now his sister is looking down at him with indifference beyond normal high school kids, a breath away from total nudity, with a complete disregard in the difference between their sex organs, and still having a face saying 'so what'.

"But nesan! You said it yourself- I'm still a boy."

"That may be…" she began rinsing her hair with a nozzle from a shower head, all the while keeping an eye at the boy, "…but you're still my baby brother."

"By a few seconds." He dared corrected with embarrassment.

"Minutes, you mean, but whatever."

She finished it off by flinging her hair up, and save for the times when they went to the beach or to any local pool, this would be one of the rare occasions when Yuuko had her hair back like that, the entire frame of her adorable face free of bangs.

She then walked towards a set of toiletries sitting inside a nearby cupboard and took out a bottle of body wash and a scrub, then gestured for him to approach.

"Let me wash your back." She ordered.

"No thanks, ne-san, I think I can wash my own back."

The gentle offer turned into a serious stare down as Yuuko crossed arms over her chest… over her beautiful chest… at least Hideyoshi finally found a reason to look away.

"You know, I might not make this offer again."

"Really?" Hideyoshi asked with eyes suggesting a fall into a dilemma, and the girl could not deny appreciating the childish look on his face.

"Really. Now, are you going to pass on this chance, or am I going to have it my way?"

"You will have it your way, nesan."

"Good…"

There were no arguments moment after that, and the only sounds were the foamy, soft cascading of Yuuko's soft hands over Hideyoshi's body, and the girl's occasional gentle hums, which, for the boy, was relaxing in itself.

It was a minute later, when awkward was turning into comfort, and when he was getting used to the wonderful feel of her hand on his back, that Hideyoshi decided to throw another conversation. "So how did you wreck the place?" he asked.

"You make it sound like I'm a violent person."

He would've affirmed that presumption, had Hideyoshi not thought it is one of her amazing traits as a girl.

"You're not violent… you're just, assertive in certain aspects." He said, feeling a bit confident now that he's not looking at her. The last thing he'd want to see when conversing with Yuuko is her face that questions an idea in whatever he says even though he doesn't intend to imply them.

Yuuko giggled a good second later, after absorbing what her brother said. Shame Hideyoshi didn't see her amused face either.

"I guess I AM violent. Why else would Satoshi leave me?"

"He left you because he's a jackass and had very lousy taste. He probably felt insecure being with you, because you're beautiful and he's… he's… he's just a walking testicle."

"You mean dick, right?"

"Erm yeah, a walking dick…"

"Hideyoshi Kinoshita, I don't ever want to hear words like ass, dick, or anything under the same category from you ever again, do I make myself clear, young man?" the girl mildly chastised, though feeling very warm inside that her twin would go profane with his language just to pin down the point that nobody messes with his big sister.

"Yes, onesan."

"But actually, he's one good looking guy. You should've seen him."

"I wish I would, someday. I don't really care if he's bigger, or if I get beat up in the end, but if I do see him, I'll punch him straight through the face."

Yuuko found it rather juvenile the way he said it, but she would be lying if she didn't feel consoled.

"That is, if he still has a face to show after what I did to him."

It was Hideyoshi's turn to laugh, and pretty soon Yuuko joined him. After rinsing her brother's back with the warm water from the shower noose, Yuuko spoke on.

"Anyway, to answer your question: how did I wreck the place? Let's see… at the café, there was a table for condiments aaaaand a small stool…"

"That's all you broke?" he asked, a bit surprise.

"That's all that was left. Close your eyes, I forgot to wash your hair."

"Whoah… that's awesome…" Hideyoshi whispered as the spray began falling on his top.

"Awesome? Really? You're sister reduced a place to rubble and you call it awesome. I'm getting to the point where my own violence frightens me and you're complementing it. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"I'm not saying you being violent is awesome… I'm saying you yourself are awesome."

"Why'd you say that?" her movements stoped, and the boy was left to explain himself.

"I don't know. It just amazes me sometimes – how you can dominate the situation. It's not about the violence, or you breaking stuff, don't get me wrong ne-san. It's just that whenever you take control and make things right, or when you make others fold to your whim… how should I put… it's awesome... and it makes you look… tough." He said, trailing off a bit with the last statement.

"Is that so?"

Her words sounded like they came from smiling lips, which Hideyoshi thought was indeed the case.

"I would even call it sexy…"

When she didn't give any reply to that, and when he finally returned from the admirable image of Yuuko giving orders around school campus in his mind, Hideyoshi realized he might've bitten more than he could chew. The once far away look turned into a downcast, embarrassed countenance, with various shades of red coating his entire face. Having the back of his head towards his sister didn't make it better, because he knew such fluster would spread across his ear. True enough, Yuuko didn't leave it unnoticed.

"You're getting brave with your words."

"So-sorry, nesan… I guess, it's easier to be honest with you when you're not glaring at me, or making me feel uneasy with deathly looks."

"Force of habit, I guess. Let one-chan make it up to you then. I'll wash your front as well."

"WHAT?! N-no!"

He gave him an alarmed look and a timid withdrawal as he turned to face her. It was to his dismay, for he came face to face with a grinning Yuuko, who didn't seem reluctant to display an unusual behavior.

"I shouldn't… I-I mean, WE shouldn't… because… well…"

She was starting to believe her look towards him had some sort of dominating effect. Nevertheless, she rarely gets in the mood to be sweet and affectionate towards her little brother, so she decided to push the buttons some more.

"Why not? Are you scared that you might pop a boner if a girl washes your front for you?" she teased, and it was one good tease as the boy grew even redder.

"No, I am not!"

Yuuko raised an eyebrow at him, clearly understanding denial and panic mixing wonderfully well, well enough to have to manipulate him.

"Yes I am." Hideyoshi softly, and shamefully admitted, looking down at the floor with closed eyes, afraid he'd see his sister's overpowering satisfaction of this humiliation. But when he felt a thumb stroke a bundle of bubbles away from his flustered cheeks, and when he opened his eyes and see similar ones with a gentle glint in them, he felt himself on the wrong side of the idea.

"Don't be silly. You're sister's the one washing you, not just any other girl, so I don't think you'd be reacting that way. And even if you do, I don't mind. It's normal for boys to have erections."

"But it's not right to have an erection infront of your sister."

"I'll be the judge of that, now turn around so I can clean you properly. I wanna know how much my precious little brother has grown up."

"O-okay."

He finally submitted, though compared to having his back washed, his front seemed more pleased at this level of interaction… a very dangerous and at the same time pleasant level. Anyone would enjoy any form of touch from their siblings, even when they deny it. People need to be touched, they live to be touched – Hideyoshi understood that. It was then easy to enjoy the moment with his sister, kneeling between his open legs, lathering his arms with her own hands, traveling up, then on his shoulders, underneath, around his neck, then on his chest, where the motion of her hands seemed to have taken a slower pace. He could feel some stress oozing out with each pressure she applies on his body.

On such a situation, he would've closed his eyes to savor the feeling… but he found himself keeping his eyes glued on his sister's gentle smiling face, attentive to the manner in which her hands were addressing.

It was already a solid minute, and the moment was getting too comfortable for Hideyoshi. He wanted to talk, or get his twin to talk. He wanted to say something. He couldn't. Normally, as twins, they would have loads to talk about, mostly him with his friends' idiotic antics, and her with her boastful ventures of the day. But his eyes were on her, and he couldn't even build a single statement in his mind.

Then it hit him… the real reason why he couldn't talk to her straight when he's looking at her like this, at her face… at her eyes…

"Don't look at me like that." Yuuko gently demanded, in a surprisingly shy manner.

"So-sorry, nesan… it's just hard not to look at you… you're very pretty." It was his turn to shy away, but he continued still, "Maybe that's the real reason why I sometimes stutter and always find it hard to think straight when we're talking face to face."

"I hear vanity talking. We're twins, you know, so in the end you're just complimenting yourself." She had taken a serious tone with that. She began rinsing Hideyoshi's body, careful not to add to much pressure on the shower head.

"I'm not talking about my twin, I'm talking about a girl…"

With his body clean and without further need of attention, there shouldn't be a reason for Yuuko to lay a hand on him. Still, she did, a hand on his chest, another on his arm, fingering the wave of small, teenage muscles tensing under her touch. Slowly, cautiously, she raised her head to face him.

"…a tough girl… a lovable girl…" he continued, face inching ever so slowly towards her, "…a girl who isn't afraid of anything, but cares about everything about everyone…"

The grip on his shoulders tightened, as his words turned into moist whispers. Hideyoshi pressed on with his words, "…a girl who sees me the way I really am… without having to explain or justify myself… a girl who sees me as a boy…"

She had to look away: their noses were already touching.

She graced him with a smile when he felt Hideyoshi was being stubborn and continued to advance towards her.

"2 years…" she began while focusing her gaze down at the arm she was caressing, "…2 years more, Hideyoshi… and you'll be more of a boy than you are now. This arm would have muscles to intimidate, to protect, and to embrace… these shoulders…"

She gave his shoulders a squeeze in a slow, firm massage, making the boy's chest heave up, "…will be lean and broad, and a ready pillow to soothe a lonely, broken heart…"

The same skilled hands then travelled on a slim neck, "…this will have a lump for an adam's apple," she said, "…and will host for the voice that will speak sweet nothings to his lover's ear…"

Finally, her hand crawled down on his chest. Hideyoshi noticed it has lingered there the most, paid attention on it the most, and felt nice the most, among other places she has touched. She continued to explore his small body, but strangely enough, her hand wasn't big enough to grow tired of it as it would seem.

"Two years… this body will grow… people will not make fun of you anymore… they'll learn to appreciate you the way I do, and they'll desire you not as a trap, but as a boy in his fullest."

He did not fail to take hints of sadness on her way of speaking, nor the way she smiled with a smile of helplessness. He did not fail to see glimmers of affection mixed with defeat as she looked up at him again. But when she gave one final sigh, distressing what constraint she had had in her chest, he failed to address the sudden jolt in his own, and a pang of something mixed with enjoyment for having Yuuko so close to him.

She continued to smile at him, with hands finally resting on each shoulder in an affectionate hold, "Two years little brother, you'll be one of the handsomest boys ever to walk the academy floors… two years, and you'll have all the girls falling for you…"

"Two years…" he repeated.

"Yes, Hideyoshi. Build yourself up, and after two years, people will see you as a boy. No, not as a boy. As a man."

Despite the smile, the compliment, the encouragement, Hideyoshi wasn't feeling hopeful. In fact, coming from his sister, it was rather disheartening. What he couldn't understand was why.

"Do I have to wait two years?" he asked, but not really looking for an answer… "…I don't need people to desire me, I just want one person to desire me… and I don't need all the girls to fall for me… just one… and hopefully, she'll let me fall for her too."

Yuuko's face was taking an alarmed, and at the same time embarrassed expression. Hideyoshi felt at some point, as he looked deeper into her eyes, that she knew where he was coming from. He prayed, there was something similar inside of her. But for the girl, it is not worth yielding to so easily.

"Come on, Hideyoshi…" she scoffed, "Don't tell me you're starting to fall in love with your own twin sister."

Despite her attempt to throw an insult with that statement, Yuuko didn't see any sign of surrender in Hideyoshi's eyes. But her own eyes grew wide when she heard Hideyoshi's slow, soft reply:

"Would you hate me if I already have?"

It wasn't for the fact that it was his turn to place a hand on each of her shoulder in a gentle hold as he said that. Nor was it for the manly way he said it despite his rather effeminate voice. It was the electric effect his moist breath had inside her body as it touched her skin- that's what scared her.

He never broke eye contact. He didn't want to. He felt he couldn't even if he tried. He was completely, mesmerized – by the depth and beauty of her eyes, by her body shining with wetness and begging to be touched… slowly, gently, he pulled her body closer, his head moving nearer, and her hands raking his chest.

"…no…" was the weak words of the girl being overpowered by something not from the boy breathing delights on the sensitive skin of her face, but from her own slowly inclining… desire… "…Hi-hideyoshi… no…"

"If not, then don't close your eyes." He said, more to dare her. She didn't follow, for her own eyelids began shutting down slowly, as did his. Closer and closer they went, stronger and stronger they could feel each other's heartbeat…

But something made them both stop… and open their eyes… and look down… and blush mad… something poking up from Hideyoshi's towel.

By instinct both teens withdrew and crawled away from each other. It wasn't disgust, that much Hideyoshi was aware of. It could be fear, or embarrassment, or unreadiness. But most certainly it was something neither of them was expecting… nor understood. He continued to cower beside the cupboard, still beat red, still holding down the already passed out presentation of his dick, still unwilling to face his sister again, even after hearing her fill the bathroom with her fits of laughter.

"Geez… I knew this would happen…" he said helplessly.

"And I told you it was normal." She said, walking towards him and offering him a hand to stand. He was reluctant, afraid that the thing would still be asking to break free through his towel.

"Not infront of your sister it isn't…" he said, taking the hand that was always offered to him.

"It is now… especially since you already confessed to me."

"I-I DID WHAT?! NE-NESAN!"

His reaction alone was enough for another wave of laughter. She continued to laugh at him, clutching her belly with the difficulty of air, while he continued to stand there stiff, helpless, and still blushing. After a while, her fits subsided. She studied her twin, wiping a tear from her eye as she did so, and concluded that she was right. Hideyoshi is really cute… not as a trap, but as a boy.

_Two years, eh? _The thought lingered in her head, then, despite her proud, welcoming smile, her own face began to cater for a blush.

"Hey…" she called, breaking the boy from his thoughts of self-pity. "…let's dry up and go to bed."

"Okay." Hideyoshi said, and followed his sister out.

_Why wait? _–they had similar thoughts as they did some final rinsing, stealing glances at each other as they did, smiling for one reason or another, purposely bumping on one another's body just to feel the other's skin... minutes later they were both in their pj's.

Indeed… why wait?

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

See who I am

Chapter Three

* * *

Perhaps Hideyoshi's night wasn't so bad after all.

Not with Yuuko being sweet and all, especially not after taking a nice bath with her, though he was still partly debating if it was all nice, and not partly perilous. Nevertheless, water under the bridge – they were off to bed, but before they go, Hideyoshi asked his twin if she can, ahem, 'allow him the pleasure of combing her hair.'

Yuuko found it amusing how he asked it while stuttering, but she wouldn't deny this one last cherry on top of Hideyoshi's icing. So she obliged, went to his room, and sat in-front of the mirror, where Hideyoshi carefully brushed her hair.

It was amazing how easy the teeth of the brush glazes effortlessly on her auburn strands. Yuuko's hair is so soft and smooth, almost fluid after a fresh bath. Hideyoshi enjoyed the scent as well – in his opinion, however, it was a contradiction to her dominant nature, for she smelled like fresh and inviting citrus. He had to stop himself a couple of times from placing his face on her head and just waft her scent up. Thankfully, he did have other pre-occupations to save him – how he would tuck some hair behind her ear while he brushes her bangs to the side, and how she'd shrink away from his fingers attacking that ticklish part of her earlobe, giving off a soft, cute giggle as she did so. Indeed he was busy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, settling the brush on the table and arms around her.

"Nothing…" she replied, pulling the capturing arms closer to tighten his embrace. Hideyoshi wouldn't have asked the question if he didn't see the downcast eyes looking at nothing and a familiar smile expressing not joy but hidden sadness. Even as she has raised her head a little to let their cheeks rub together, he could still see it. He knew her well enough to know that when something's bothering her, a smile would take the place of a frown to protect herself from interrogations. But at that moment, it won't be protecting her from him. He has to know what's bothering her.

"If it's about Satoshi…"

"No it's not." She interrupted before he could even begin the subject. She peeled her brother gently off of her, stood, and walked towards the bed where she sat and gazed at the window. Hideyoshi followed and sat right beside her.

"If it was, it would've been easy." Yuuko said, and looked at her worried brother.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

How he wished she just frowned, or scowled, or glared… he couldn't bear to have her carry such an unreadable mask. He could feel the same, loving sister under her gaze, yes, but nothing that will allow him the means to comfort her.

"Please." He appealed, placing a hand on hers which were clasped together on her lap.

Yuuko lifted the consoling hand, grasped it tight between hers, and kissed it. Hideyoshi's inside started to flutter as he watched her, more so when she placed said hand's palm on her face, allowing him to capture her entire cheek, and feel the soft, bountiful skin that she has. Her eyes were closed, and her smile had grown into contentment.

"You're so warm." She whispered. "Sorry for making you worry, otouto… us girls just get a little messed up after someone breaks our hearts. But I'll be fine in the morning. Thanks for spending time with me."

She gave him a long kiss on the cheek, and bid goodnight softly, appreciating the new wave of blush on him. This was how the night was supposed to end…

…but Hideyoshi didn't allow it.

Before she was able to walk beyond his reach, he took hold of her wrist. The girl stopped, somehow expecting it, partly hoping for it, completely, at least as of that moment, against it.

"What is it?" she said, trying desperately to sound annoyed but failing.

"Don't go." He said with begging eyes.

"Why?"

Hideyoshi didn't answer. He didn't even bother thinking of one. But he broke the question by suddenly pulling her in a hug, capturing her entire body, rendering her helpless, making her feel owned.

"Let go." She whispered.

"No." he whispered back.

"Hideyoshi, let me go."

She thought he would – he let loose his tight arms around her, and slightly pushed her away with a hand on each shoulder. She thought it was done, and that he wouldn't persist. She thought he would give up, and she would be facing a grave disappointment later on. But Hideyoshi didn't give up.

He pushed Yuuko away and stared at her for a good 2 seconds, only to finally relinquish the desire he had with a kiss. Said girl's eyes widened, while his remained shut. The boy's mind had grown blank with the melted flesh of the girl in his lips – soft, delicate and delightful. Yuuko was fighting the urge to close her own eyes, and trying desperately again not to enjoy Hideyoshi's sudden advances. This time, denial succeeded, and after mustering enough pretentious resolve, she was finally able to free herself and push him back towards the bed.

"Enough!"

In his own expression was a look of an attacked puppy – questioning and surprised. He knew it was coming, he just didn't expect it to hurt so bad. He looked up, and to his greater surprise Yuuko stood there, looking at him with the same question in her eyes as he landed on the bed. She had a hand covering the invaded lips, and a blush covering a good deal of her face. There was neither accusation, nor condemnation as she continued to stare him down – there was only confusion… and surprised embarrassment.

He could see her clenching a fist in with her other hand, perhaps ready to pound him to a pathetic pile of broken bones. That would've been expected and welcomed, and Hideyoshi would've felt suspicious, even worried, if she didn't. any second now… but nothing still… something was indeed wrong…

Did he bite her, was it too much pressure, is it something he accidentally touched? It's hard to pin a crime on yourself when you're not even sure of it. Harder still is to make any sentence.

"Ne-san…" he finally couldn't bare the idle vulnerability being displayed and tried to reach for his sister, "Ne-san I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" she suddenly roared, and here we go, "You just stole my first kiss, and you're telling me your sorry? What, after that your gonna pin me on the bed and steal my virginity too? Like Satoshi and every other walking dick out there with nothing in their minds but fucking every girl that falls in love with them? Sure, why not? Go ahead and fuck around with me, put me in the mud and screw me all over, and while you're at it why don't you have all your class F buddies take turns on me? After all, I'm just some arrogant little bitch who doesn't have the right to…"

She wasn't even half way through her rant when the younger Kinoshita stood and dared to interrupt her with two fingers to seal her lips. Brave Hideyoshi knew the consequences of interrupting a big sister in the wave of her monologue, but the thought with which she was screaming was unbearable for him. Yuuko looked at him, or at least tried to. His bangs were covering his face, hiding whatever emotion that shaking voice of his bore.

"I would rather…" he began, stopping a bit just to restrain himself from sealing his sister's lips with his very own. "I would rather be taken for a trap and have people make fun of me, than hear you say stuff like that about yourself."

For the first time, in their 14 years of existence together, above all the many times he has tolerated the teasing, the insinuated insults, her bullying, for the very first time, Hideyoshi is showing what can only be registered as anger.

But anger for what?

It didn't matter. She didn't have time to try and reason out, nor did he have enough will power to summon that much expression, especially towards his beloved sister. A few seconds after, his face softened back into its gentle and apologetic default feature, and so did his fingers on her lips, which gradually turned languid and caressing, something he didn't bother controlling, for her lips felt just as soft as memory imprints so on his very own.

Yuuko's sudden vengeful rage miraculously vanished, swept away by the sight of a very beautiful boy, a boy who had his eyes closed while planting a kiss on the fingers that covered her very lips just a few seconds ago.

Hideyoshi opened his eyes to look and smile at Yuuko again, then spoke: "I'm sorry for taking your first kiss, nesan. I know someone like me doesn't deserve it."

The boy continued to speak as he walked towards the bed and sat, "Just so you'd know, it was my first kiss too. Weird, but I'm really happy that it's with you, onesan. I just hope that, if you're going to hate me, you won't go away. I wouldn't be able live with myself without you."

He gave one hopeful, sweet smile at her then bid a gentle "Good night." , then went under the covers to hide from the rather bitter reality. Tomorrow would probably greet him with a morning made lonely by an indifferent girl who he would rather give him notice with insults than ignore him with coldness. For now, he will rest, he will dream, and relish the feeling of her hand on his hair and his back, the feeling of her hair in his hands, and the delicate softness of her lips, oh her lips…

He closed his eyes as the lights went out and as the door clicked with the lock, thinking she has left the room. He was still savoring the after taste of what flavor tingled from her flesh. Imagining it proved fatal as wonderful, for as he repeated the scene and the sensation over and over again in his mind, it always reached a point where Yuuko stood there motionless and unresponsive after the kiss – it is indeed a bittersweet dream.

Before darkness was able to completely take over his consciousness, he felt the weight of the bed move, and something add pressure to the other side. He flipped the sheet up and came face to face with Yuuko, sitting next to him, and still covering her lips. She looked quite lovely, particularly how her eyes twinkled under what little light the moon allowed in his room, and how shy her countenance appeared as she sat there a bit too cautious and timid.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." She began. Hideyoshi shifted clumsily and sat up. For a brief moment, Yuuko allowed herself the humor of her brother's sight, but then she continued, "I pushed you away because I was scared."

She stopped, looked at the attentive Hideyoshi, and crawled towards him in such a cat-like manner the boy couldn't but be drawn in what can only be described as seduction. Innocent her face may be, and her words were all serious, but to see her move so close towards him, stopping only to finally settle herself on his lap, the boy had all hammers pounding on his chest as his heart restrained itself from bursting.

"I was scared because I was happy, and it felt good." She continued in a whisper. "But still I'm scared. People will think I'm weird for liking my own brother, and they will hate me for it.

Hideyoshi shifted again to make their position more comfortable, pulling her closer to him with an arm around her very slim waist.

"I've always felt weird, ne-san. I look at the mirror everyday, and I still see a girl. Do you hate me for it?" he asked.

Closer he pulled her, a hand cautiously snaking up her back feeling nothing under the thin layer of clothing, nothing that can hinder the feel of her wonderful skin.

"I don't hate you," Yuuko didn't protest, but responded by placing a pair of hands on his face, "Nor do I think you're weird."

They stared at each other for a moment, their moist breaths whitening the space between them, heavy with restraint and slowly breaking composure.

"You are a boy, Hideyoshi, and I'm going to kiss you."

She pulled him close to a kiss soft enough for him to want more. But if there's a lesson that Hideyoshi will learn today, it's that she is far more of a tease than she is a bully. She didn't even let it last for a few seconds before she slowly pulled back, the boy's wanting lips following that which was parting from it. She saw desperate need in his eyes as she looked at him, and he saw dangerous satisfaction in hers.

"Well?" she asked, liking her lips.

The sight of her smiling face didn't do much with that hunger inside of him, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to have it his way, he knew she would be playing her game – he just wished he had enough strength left inside to tolerate such and not just jump on her … although he couldn't even decide where the idea of fucking her came from.

"More, please…" he whispered, begging, panting, yearning. He now has two hands possessively capturing her entire body in a bear hug, desperately making sure that she will not go away. The warmth it gave was enough reason for Yuuko to stay where she was and continue to toy with him, and although Hideyoshi was beginning to stiffen up down there, that's not about to change.

"Please… Yuuko…" the beautiful drooling boy begged again when his sister seemed too preoccupied in just looking.

There were many first time scenarios this night, and the excited young teen couldn't wait to explore them all, but the most delightful perhaps was the sound of her name from Hideyoshi's lips. It sent waves of heat around her body she has never felt before. She then decided that he was perhaps due to a reward.

"Stick out your tongue." She ordered.

Hideyoshi tilted his head in wonder to such a strange command. The adorable sight of his clueless face further enticed the female Kinoshita into engaging more ideas. The boy nonetheless complied and exposed his tongue. Yuuko captured his face again and began engaging that wiggling flesh with her very own tongue, lashing firmly and slowly, tasting that boyish flavor she has grown fond off, ever since he braved that earlier kiss.

In mid-air they continued to let their tongues do their dirty work. Yuuko was the first to retract, but Hideyoshi wasn't intending to keep prisoners. It was his turn to pull the girl to him and invade the unexpected mouth with a hungry drive. He didn't hold quarters in his diligent work of exploring the insides of her and sucking on her lips as excitement would dictate. Reasoning was slowly giving way to passion, for soon enough all his mind could cater was Yuuko's taste and scent, and her name ringing over and over again.

Although the girl was still wondering if having tongues involved was such a good idea, there were no traces of qualms from the boy, so seconds later after being dominated by the once timid Hideyoshi, she began performing with the same aggression.

They parted to breath, their reddened lips connected by a thick and clumsy mediation of saliva dangling between them.

"I love you, Yuuko… oh I love you so much."

She didn't have time to respond to that breathless, serious whisper, albeit in the split second he said so was already a wonderful exclamation for the night. The boy's ravenous lips came crashing back at her. Well, if she couldn't respond to it, might as well retaliate.

Hideyoshi was a bit surprised with how Yuuko suddenly pushed back his head, and was very much aroused with how she moaned heavily under his lips. They were long, stifled sounds tracing back to the pleasurable, and the normally rigid tone with which she spoke made it sound so sexy that he was being pushed farther in to lust.

It was a point of no return, and for certain the heat with which the kiss was getting them into wouldn't let him sleep at least for the next two weeks until he does something about it… do something…

He didn't have to think long, for his hands did the thinking for him. It left the girl's back, and slowly, carefully, began to crawl up her front, until, without receiving any violent reaction from the owner, his hand finally landed on one of her perking breast. That moan turning him on became dangerously louder, which seemed to have added energy in that already searing desire inside of him. It was his fault anyway.

Her breast felt so perfect in his hand – supple yet firm, understandably reedy on the level yet incredibly wonderful in a touch – Hideyoshi remembered that he preferred bite sized food over anything else. He didn't think it was related, but it certainly bought ideas that will hopefully be applied with the situation. For now, he would have to do with a simple, gentle raking of her soft flesh. But that soft flesh is just begging for some more, so the raking turned into groping, that groping turned into squeezing, and that damn moaning was pushing him to the end of self-control.

But he was a fool if he thought thinks will go his way. Without his consent, a familiar, indeed too familiar hand had entered inside his boxers, and began to have its own business there.

They parted again, again chasing after their own breaths, still flustered, still wanting, and still very horny. Their oral fluids flew all over the place after releasing what great pressure they had between their lips, leaving salivic mess all over their faces. Yuuko was skilled enough to clean her own, but the young boy was too dazed by lust to process the right move.

Perhaps there was some sort of aesthetic satisfaction from her as she continued to smile darkly at him, but for certain Hideyoshi have never felt another's hand travel up and down his enraged shaft before, nor have he ever managed to cause such pleasured sounds from her before, save for the rare, unexplored moments when he would conjure scenes like this ever since he learned to masturbate.

"Nngh…. Nn… ahh…" she continued to groan and moan under that talented hand, still violating that left breast… violating gently and in a good way of course.

Yuuko was well aware of how sensitive she is. Thankfully, she also knows that Hideyoshi isn't sexually knowledgeable enough to take advantage of that fact… at least not yet. His hand was defying that thought though. She fancied the possibility that perhaps innocent and gentle Hideyoshi had his own kinky fantasies, and such hands have always been hungry to engage in this act. But whatever such possibility would show, for certain the boy wasn't being so innocent down there- the pulsating and badly teased flesh already leaking out pre-cum.

"Ahh… Yu-yuko nesan…. Ugh…"

She licked what saliva had flown on his face and gave Hideyoshi a whisper, slow with breathlessness and moist with arousal.

"Wow…"

He shivered- her mouth was literally on his ear as she said that, dampening it with her drool and with whatever lust that came with her words, and with his frustrated cock receiving a squeeze to prevent him from cumming too soon. With all the pleasure her hand had given, it was certainly torture that weakened the horny lad. But he couldn't fight back. All he could do was groan and whimper from her antics as he laid his head on Yuuko's shoulder. The girl welcomed him, rubbing her head with his, but she didn't sound so gentle and consoling as she gave her next evil whisper…

"…Hideyoshi-kun… it's so big and smooth…"

She didn't want him to think she was being unreasonable, so as gently as she could, or at least as how gentle lust would allow her to be, she pushed the poor boy off of her, looked at his begging eyes and said…

"Show it to me…"

* * *

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

See Who I am

Chapter 4

Really steamy sex here, so if you have to turn back, now's your chance. Tis a shame though, you'd be missing on the juicy and sweet part of their relationship, but anyway, the next chapter's going to be a lot more subtle.

but please allow some pointless rabble before the yummy part... enjoy!

* * *

_There's a difference between normal, and natural. The normal comes from without, the natural comes from within. Society dictates normalcy; sentiments, inclinations and desires dictate naturality. We are only normal when we have others to stand with and compare ourselves to. We are natural even by ourselves, regardless of what others are._

_We are who we are: we are children of nature, of sentiments and reason, of violence and of peace, of chaos and of tranquility. The normal is but a mask, the natural is what is hidden under that mask._

_In the end, everyone is abnormal, for everyone is natural – our only similarity is the presence of differences, and that is the most beautiful complement among all creatures. _

_So it's not normal to fall in love with your twin, but it's natural to fall in love with the only person who knows you and loves you as you are. It maybe something you can deny, but it is not something you can prevent. Before the world you will play normal, and it will accept, but in the darkness of the night, when truth lingers and the mask is dispersed with a lie, you will realize: you are human, and you will love, for it what comes naturally. The normal would hardly love, for their mask limits who they are, and they are more than the mask they wear, they are the faces from which the masks were made. _

_The world would cringe and say it is sick; but it's their mask hiding envy, it is envy of the true and honest. _

* * *

He was getting twisted between excitement and embarrassment, although slowly it was bordering to the later. Seconds were eating seconds, and still the curious twinkle in her eyes and the gap in her mouth show no strain.

Has she never seen a dick before?

Of course it would surprise the boy if she did. Conservative Yuuko is never known to engage in promiscuity, and her ideals reflect strictly to her choices of casual clothing fit for the generation yet protective from the malicious. But even the conservative are prone to curiosity, thus softening the aggression she displayed a few minutes ago into simple child-like wonder, though in all fairness to the girl, she would be lying if it wasn't provoking her own sexual drive as well.

"…Yuuko… please…"

He knew begging wouldn't do anything but add fuel to her sister's somewhat sadistic flame, nor would it save him from the humiliating position of having his legs wide open to showcase his fully hard, badly abused enlivened cock. But he was already horny as it is: what, after that wild kiss and that awesome albeit insufficient hand-job, who wouldn't? The dangerous splice in that horniness is a strange masochistic inclination towards the one making you horny, so yes, he was practically begging his sister to stop and at the same time continue.

"Is it normally this big?" she said, crawling closer between his legs and putting a hand on his thigh to slowly rub his smooth skin.

"I don't know…" he weakly replied. His sister's breath was too electrifying to still tolerate the sight of her face too close to his dick.

"Haven't you seen your friends naked before?"

"I… nhgnn…. I-I have… but I've… hah…. I've never seen them with… erections…."

Yuuko's eyes grew wider as she watched a small doze of milky substance ooze out of the eye and slowly rappel down, dangling clumsily from the head. Hideyoshi could feel it, and had to look away else the degradation mixing with anticipation kill him. But not looking didn't help – Yuuko had placed cold fingers around the shaft and had already begun stroking it in a painfully slow manner.

"I'm quite surprised it looks like this."

Perhaps she did not know the effect of what she was doing. Regardless, Hideyoshi had focused on restraining any possible gush that could lead to a messy ending. He will push Yuuko away once he comes really really close.

"What do you mean?" he asked, drunken and breathing heavily.

"Well, I was expecting it to be more gruesome, or scary… but even for yours, this is quite smooth, really warm, and looks really clean… aren't you supposed to have hair somewhere around here?"

"I don't… sorry for… ngn…. For not having p-pubic hair…" he said, letting a damaged ego drip from his words.

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't like it." Yuuko mildly corrected, "I was just wondering, that's all."

As if her capturing hand wasn't enough, she further added the pleasure with another hand cupping up and rubbing the base of his balls. The reaction was instantaneous, and the way he was forced to look at her with confused ecstasy on his flustered face was quite a treat to the girl. His groans turned darker and his breaths cut shorter, as the girl continued to innocently murder what little restraint he had.

"How did you manage to get it this big?" she asked, fully aware how he was torn between being reasonable in his words and mindless in his pleasured sounds of complaint.

"…I... I don't know… ah… kami-sama…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you masturbate?"

"I do… please, don't, not there… Ahh…" for Yuuko, she interpreted it as a provocation to continue.

"I knew it, you dirty little pervert!" she teased, smiling as she let his forehead land on hers to further stare him down into a sexy, drooling sight of vulnerability.

"It's… hah… it's normal… I'm a boy…. After all…" he said. There was clearly enough humiliation in his eyes to eve bother justifying himself further.

"I know… so what do you masturbate on? Do you have porn in your closet? That'll be a normal thing too, right?"

"I don't have porn…" he said, breath turning misty.

"Really?"

"Never needed them…"

Had his mind not grown somewhat stupid with pleasure he wouldn't have answered in a way that could be misinterpreted. Indeed, not only did it fail to satisfy smart little Yuuko's question, it just made more curious.

"Never needed them, eh?" she confirmed, and even in that close to mindlessness state Hideyoshi could hint the darker tone in her voice, "So what DO you masturbate on, huh?"

He didn't answer, but instead just looked away and continued to groan, and obviously Yuuko didn't like being ignored.

"Answer?" she demanded, squeezing the entire shaft and firmly rubbing the tip with her thumb.

"Ne-san!" the boy cried after having a sting cloud his lower regions, constricting the muscles strong enough to hurt and at the same time please.

There was a slimy tingle on his leaking dick, the tip of which was getting badly swollen. It was clearly reaching its limit, and so was the owner. Hideyoshi felt like exploding on her hand at any moment, and he was already cursing the sexual spice that her torturous ways were adding, for it was making him aware of how much of a pervert he was, and how badly he wanted to be Yuuko's boy toy.

"I… ugh… nnn… I…"

"Use your words…" she commanded, and slowly moved her hand from the base up to tip of the head, then came back down.

Hideyoshi was forced to lean forward and hold on to her shoulders for dear life and self-control, because it was clear she has no plans on showing mercy or being gentle.

"…when you… take a bath…"

"You peek?" she asked a bit surprised.

"No, I don't…." despite the panting, he was able to respond quick enough to clear it up.

"Then what?" she had to admit, she was a bit disappointed.

"I sneak into the bathroom… and… and smell your underwear…"

And then she was surprised again. Ideas jumping from one wrong impression to another are a little hard to catch: she might as well let Hideyoshi finish his side first. But unexpected or not, she had to admit another thing that night- the thought of it, her brother sniffing through her used panties, was turning her on.

"Tell me more." She ordered.

"But…"

"No buts! After you smell it, what do you do?"

He whimpered when she squeezed him again and refrained from the strokes, but was quick to catch his breath and put words into his lusts. It could be detrimental to his ejaculation though: telling it to her sister in strict verbatim was just adding to the arousal.

"I rub it on my face, and lick it, and sometimes I even put in my mouth… and then…"

"Then?" she asked, getting more and more excited with his words and the horny expressions he was making even as he looks away in utter embarrassment.

"…then I touch myself, while still nibbling and sniffing it… ahh…"

He was leaking so much now that it was making a splashing sound everytime her hand would stroke back down. He was also running out of fuel to stop himself from bursting. It was at a point when he knows he wants to cum but just doesn't want to end the feeling- it was clearly pleasant torture.

"Touch yourself, you mean jack off? Masturbate?" she asked slyly, emphasizing the pathetic attempt to be reserved in his words. Although it was her who told him to stop using profane languages.

When he didn't answer and just gave a weak, panting nod, she squeezed him some more, and well enough it pulled out a "YES!" in a form of a helpless squeak.

"Do you do that everyday? Every time I take a bath?"

"No… only on days when there's gym class."

"Eh?"

Yuuko would normally be smart enough to understand one point connecting to another, but due to the gears on her brains functioning in an unusual manner, what, with Hideyoshi rendered helpless as she masturbated him, it was a good 10 seconds before she was able to register the point of only doing it when there's gym class… when she'd be running around… sweating… leaving her odor to stick to her clothes… then it finally hit her…

Oh yeah… sweat flavored panties, alright…

Hideyoshi could feel the gush getting closer and closer, piercing his limit with a vengeance. If she doesn't stop now, he'd be face to face with a white covered, and angered Yuuko, and god knows what that would bring. _Damn… _The image of his sister showered with cum didn't help. It just bought him closer… and closer… and soooo darn closer… until…

"Geez, you're so dirty, Hideyoshi." She remarked, and much to his dismay and shameful disappointment, she stopped the abuse on his large cock, and unclosed the fingers that have captured its wet warmth.

The wave of mindless lust was subsiding slowly, but Hideyoshi was still looking away, still under overbearing embarrassment and shame, a bit soar that he wasn't able to cum, and afraid that his sister would consider him no longer. The excitement a minute ago had pushed him back, and he was using his arms to hold himself up while Yuuko stayed between his open legs. But despite the proximity between her face and his, he still couldn't make himself look at her. He didn't know what he would see.

"You think I'm gross, don't you?" he asked when she continued to play the silent game. His dick was still pulsating with impatience, still ready and hungry, despite the mess it has already caused on the sheets. The fact that he was still clearly aroused even after receiving such generous service added to his embarrassment. Perhaps it was the scent of his cum lingering in the air, giving a sexually nostalgic effect in his subconscious.

"No I don't.

That rare mischievous tone of voice, and that whispering softness – it was enough to convince him that it was safe to look now. And when he did, his eyes almost popped out of his head, for Yuuko was slowly opening the upper buttons of her pajama, and licking the spoils of her earlier venture with his manhood, licking it diligently and seductively, cleaning the corners between her fingers. And when that was done, she pulled Hideyoshi into a kiss.

He responded obediently when he felt her tongue asking for entrance and attention. True to being a gentleman, she let her lead the oral dance, but he wasn't prepared when, between the grinding of their lips and the subtle fencing of their tongues, he also felt Yuuko pushing her saliva mixed with some of his cum into his mouth. He did not protest, nor had he got the mental fortitude to be against it. It wasn't the best taste, but the slimy feel and the moans of pleasure coming from Yuuko was an utter turn on.

Drool thickened by spit and cum was streaming beside and beneath their wildly clashing lips like water trying to escape a badly clogged faucet. Hideyoshi had grown impatient with the fabric separating his hand from the tempting skin of her back, and has proceeded to stealthily pull up her shirt and, to a rather bold extend, pull down the rubber strap holding her lower garment. He was careful in doing it, less she thinks he was being too forward and bash him on the end.

Actually, he wouldn't mind the bashing. He was careful so she wouldn't stop him from doing it.

Wish granted, no protest from the girl, thus he continued. And after some effort, his hand finally found the wonderful skin that was just begging for attention. She was smooth, and so warm, and so slim. He could capture her entire body with a single arm, and although they have pretty much the same height, she is without a doubt skinnier than he is… skinnier, and more delightful to the touch.

As for his invading left busy with the prudent approach of reaching for her bottom, it made its own success. He finally reach the part where he was cupping up her ass with only a soft layer of her panty stopping him from severely violating that bountiful flesh. Yuuko's eyes shot opened when she felt those proud hands going where she normally wouldn't allow them to go, but she decided she has already played her game, and let Hideyoshi have it his way.

The boy was quick to hint the permission. He continued to grope her butt, exchanging between the checks and keeping a finger to tinker at the crack between. But that darn underwear is just making things difficult, especially since the feast was obviously not enough. And so, despite the blind maneuvering on her bottom, Hideyoshi settled a hand firmly on her left cheek and crawled beneath the thin fabric, letting his fingers feel what his fantasies has yet to see, letting it wonder to whatever flesh is yet to have attention.

She was forced to raise her hips when she felt two fingers touch something down there, forced to break from the kiss and moan loudly from something she has never felt before. The middle of her legs then crashed on Hideyoshi's waiting, still aggressive dick, and the feeling was a volt of electricity for both.

Whereas Yuuko felt conscious about this new kind of pleasure, Hideyoshi felt no qualms or reservations about it. On the contrary, it was the only ignition his body was waiting, as something in his shy, calm mentality suddenly changed, and if his sister was to be a judge of it, it was change for the better.

She wanted to retract from the momentum, perhaps build composure or talk some sense into her twin. But there was no stopping him, especially when he has already cupped both cheeks of her ass. He knew he has her, and she knew she could no longer look down on him like she normally does – not with those eyes of his, not with how his warm breath was controlling all the nerves on her skin, giving her such a pleasant sensation, and most definitely not with his cock grinding against her wet cunt.

"Ah…" he breathed on her skin, putting into incomprehensible sounds the enchantment that the motion of her lower body was giving him. He kept his eyes on her face, completely flustered and lost to something dark. Her hands were enveloped around his neck possessively. Her body following the thrusting motions he was gently making upward.

"Hideyoshi…" she whispered, still looking up, still with drool continuously crawling down her chin. As if to convene with her call, said boy wiped the fluid up using his tongue.

She finally met him eye to eye when perhaps slight composure returned. And after she was able to heave deep breaths in, she finally realized what was happening. The same understanding glint showed in Hideyoshi's eyes. The movements of their bodies have stopped, as with the uncontrollable urge in their bodies. It stopped when something other than lust had broken its way through their senses, making them splice reality into their wildest fantasies

"Yuuko, I love you." He said, when no other statement came closer to what he wanted to say. Thankfully, it was clear enough to be rewarded by her proud smile.

Reason has made its way back through their thinking, more so with Hideyoshi who, knowing full well how beautiful Yuuko is, was still breath-taken at the sight of her tilting head. She has never looked as lovely to him as she did while he let a hand mindlessly travel through her hair down the side of her face.

Yuuko pulled him into a kiss but didn't let it last long enough to grow aggressive again. She pushed him away gently enough to make their noses touch still while she spoke the next few words.

"And I love you, Hideyoshi."

His excited heart fluttered to happiness further, and he was finally able to replace that self-conscious expression into a content smile. Slowly he lifted Yuuko from him and lay her on his bed, planting soft kisses on her neck as he did so. Her taste has gotten salty with sweat, yet still flavorful for his tongue which braved his kisses into subtle licks. Yuuko had no will left after Hideyoshi had made her soaked with his dick cascading with her spot earlier, so she obediently let him have her.

She had to allow her hands to relax on top of her head, otherwise she would be using them to pull Hideyoshi further into what he was doing. The slow pace of work he was currently in was a bit maddening her to frustrated pleasure. She found the aggressive Hideyoshi drunken with horniness impressive in his advances, but she felt this gentle, patient one was her real, true twin who she loves.

Then he suddenly stopped. And the soft groans and whimpers she was making, along with the wet, sucking noises of his mouth on her skin, fell into silence. The heated room host only for their breaths, short and escaping. Hideyoshi saw the confusion on her panting face. He removed it by kissing her gently then pulling away to speak firm, yet clearly desire-filled words.

"I want you…"

His speaking mouth landed on her neck while his hands slowly, carefully, began with the task of undressing her.

"…every part of you."

She couldn't resist even if she tried. She just kept still, though not rigid. He DID needed help peeling away each clothing, piece, after piece, after piece, in the same slow measure of effort as his, until she was left with nothing but the flawless, smooth skin he has always dreamed of.

His eyes grew wide after realizing how perfect her young body really is. Clothing is an insult, his poetic mind conjured. Her skin, sweaty and shining – he felt like looking at a bed of caramel syrup. Yuuko felt the perverted gaze, but she had not means of escape… not that she wanted to get away.

"Baka…" she muttered, closing her eyes as Hideyoshi's wide ones reduced her to utter embarrassment.

Hideyoshi is never one to enjoy power over others, but seeing his sister, his proud, perfect twin sister, fidget by a simple stare, was something even would appreciate. But pushed in with the moment he will not make her feel uncomfortable.

He quickly pulled his shirt up and made her look his way using a hand on each of her cheek. His hair tickled the side of her face as he looked down at her lovingly. They shared a smile, then a kiss, then breathless sounds as he gently, sooo gently, rubbed his dripping cock on her equally wet opening.

The need to be relieved of the searing desire inside her forced her upper body up, and for a brief, but clearly wonderful moment, Hideyoshi felt her soft breast tipped with hardened nipples press against his chest. But indeed it was brief, for insecurity came streaming back in Yuuko's adolescent instincts, forcing her to withdrew her body back and shield admittedly small breasts.

The boy didn't let that go unnoticed, nor did he allow her the safety of cover. He stroke the protective arm and gently peeled it away, and once again Yuuko was left into silent surrender under his jaden eyes coveting her hungrily.

"Did you mean it?" she softly asked.

"Hm?" he hummed a question, wiping a trail a drool that somehow escaped his lips. It made Yuuko shiver how childish he looked as he continued to smile down at her, but she clarified.

"When you said… you liked them small… did you mean it?" she looked away when she finally asked it.

He knew for a fact that flattery is no form of consolation.

"I didn't. I wasn't myself when I said that."

She shot a questioning, hurt expression back up at him, wondering why he would be willing to make her feel worse about her own body. But the wonderment turned to confusion when, along with the slippery turn his dick had taken as he continued to rub against her swollen opening, he probed his own lips with his tongue, as if bracing for a feast.

"I didn't mean that I like small breasts." He said, stopping only to tease her left nipple with his tongue, making the unprepared girl gasp. "What I really mean is that I like YOUR breast, simply because they are yours."

His right hand snaked its away up her belly, appreciating what that appetizing skin has to offer, then groped to contentment her right breast, while her left was consumed in his mouth completely. Her moan only became louder when he switched his face to the deprived breast receiving an equally wonderful hand service. He was careful not to hurt her as he used his lips to massage the entire soft flesh, while inside his tongue was preoccupied to murdering her nipple with firm laps and pokes.

"Like I said…" he spoke again, showing his thick saliva drip on her cleavage, "you and every single part of you, I love."

He travelled his face down, down, down, where most of the attention was not given, where her shaking body was begging to be attended to. He didn't bother letting his eyes look at her pulsating pussy any longer. He already knew the kind effect of too much objectification has on her. He simply soothed her lower half with soft kisses and gentle caresses on her thighs.

One final swoop of his tongue, from the bottom of the side of her knee, up to the middle, where he immediately penetrated her with his tongue. The kind of sound it gave from her alarmed him a bit.

She's so tight.

Her taste, her smell, her cum, her erotic facial expression and the sexy noises she was making – it was dirty and kinky as he had always fantasized it to be, as he wanted it to be. The lashing flesh wiggled inside her, and Hideyoshi felt like his tongue would melt at the heat she was giving. She was clearly getting close to her limit, and at the rate he was mindlessly stroking himself while giving her the tongue-fuck of a lifetime, he knew he was no different.

"…ngh…. Ngh.. UGHH…" she became louder in her attempt to speak when she felt hideyoshi's tongue touch something inside that provoked a thousand watts of sensitivity across her body. "Nghhh… hahh… Hideyoshi-kun… p-put it in…"

Hideyoshi and his face messy with her white, bodily fluids looked up at the panting girl, somehow reduced to a pile of wet, flustered limbs. The look was returned, but not without having its agitated twist. The boy knew she was the impatient Yuuko that was looking back at him, and the only thing sparing him from her death holds was her sensitive body, weakened with arousal and a bad need for a fuck.

"What are you waiting for? Do it already!" she tried to yell the statement and make it sound like a scolding, but it went out so weak and feeble it turned out as a whimper, even close to a beg.

"I can't. I don't think you're ready for this."

"Eh?" she whined.

"Well, you're…. erm… tight. And my… uh… _I _might not be able to fit it… Bottom-line really is just that I don't want to hurt you."

"Geez, of all the days to be chivalrous! If I can fit it in my mouth, you can certainly squeeze it in my…"

"Wait. What?" He made her stop her obviously unmindful statement, and finally it was her turn to fall into silent, shameful reality of what she let pass her mouth. Her point in mind then became a hatred towards her honest self in right moments like this.

"Kami-sama…" she whispered, and looked away. She was forced to look back though when she felt the head of his throbbing dick firmly slide up and down her opening, purposely hitting the area that made her thrash out her hand and wail loudly. But still, there was not threat of an entry. He just continued pleasuring her with the tip of his large cock, making her feel the taunt of something so good, so close, yet so deprived. She'll be exploding in no time at this rate, even with the annoyingly slow pace he was going.

Hideyoshi fought back the urge to smile at the helpless, moaning state she was in. He didn't want her to think he was doing it for the purpose of torturing her. No, without beating around the bush her wet, slimy pussy was giving him such ecstatic pleasure. It's just that with the kind of subtle personality he has, and with the patience he has mastered overtime on the stage, he is already aware that pleasure of the body is always second to the pleasure of the lover.

But perish the thought, he WAS looking for answers, and if the Kinoshita girl doesn't give them, he'll be forced to violate her in more ways than this.

Luckily, the girl was quick to take a hint. Clearly, this was near to a payback to what she did to him earlier. It just wasn't fair that she couldn't do anything about it.

"It was hot…" she began, struggling to make her words understandable between hard gasps for air, "…me and my friends… ugh… fooled around... I went home drunk…. AAH!"

Hideyoshi couldn't restrain himself anymore, not after hearing her attempt to speak and ending up further arousing him with her breathless moans. He carefully entered her, stopping every few seconds to validate the slightest sign of pain, or even the tiniest presence of blood down there. He knew she was a virgin – they both are, and if memory serves him right, first steps always hurt.

Yuuko continued, after miraculously gaining control of her ability to speak, despite the pleasure and despite the lust. "…I… fo-forgot my key… went to your room… you were… sleeping with only your boxers…"

If there was pain in that pathetic excuse for words of hers, there was no trace of it. The opening was obviously flexible enough to accommodate the wide trunk of his cock, but with how swollen and red it is, it would be a prudent idea to take it slower than he has already proceeded.

Finally, after much careful effort, the entire head was in. His mind almost went blank at the sound she made when it hit her, and at the melting pleasure her pussy gave him.

"And then?" he coaxed, ever so slowly putting the rest of his cock in.

Yuuko battled with the searing hot ecstasy his large shaft was giving. It left no space unattended with its size inside of her, and at some point she could feel herself tearing. But as she felt him move in and out, in and out with such darn slow fashion, she just had to speak out her dark, horny mind.

"…your legs… were apart… and… you were hard… I… ugh… ugh…. I didn't know, what I was doing… I… ugh…made you cum… through your boxers… in my mouth… AHHH! Hi-hideyoshi…."

He remembered- no wonder he felt dizzy and tired… and a bit sour the following morning. It was bad enough to be given a blow job through your boxers while you were unconscious. Her inexperience, probably shard-teethed mouth just added up to it.

Oh well, like hell should he care now.

The boy pulled her body up and consumed those small distracting breasts in his mouth. He rendered her to a speechless sound of moans and whines again when he began showering her breasts with licks, bites, and nibbles, and sucking on them fully when he thought she wasn't getting enough.

Desire was clearing breaking entry into reason, but with how she was broken gently enough to avoid pain, and how her insides were beginning to clench and suck on his dick, he knew she ready for more. In one smooth move Hideyoshi pulled her body up straight and level, and gently push her down to make the entry easier. The girl cried out loudly and pulled his face who was still busy eating on her breasts. He then began moving his lower body, slightly pulling out his dick with her body being pushed up and drilling it back in as he pull her back down. They continued this in the same slow manner, until finally, when both her breasts were already soaked, swollen and stricken with a dozen hickeys everywhere, and when her cries and whimpers have turned into unrestrained moans, he finally decided…

…he has finally claimed her.

Hooking her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, Yuuko smiled at him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He responded.

The kiss they shared after that was wet and wild enough to muffle the sounds from both, as Hideyoshi continue to pound her body on him like a jackhammer, drilling further and further inside of her, finding it somehow remarkable how she was able to take him in in the first place. But the thought aside, he had never felt anything as amazing as this, as fulfilling as this, as pleasurable as this. He left her lips to grant himself the sound of her equally pleasured voice.

He could feel their pre-cum oozing out with each thrust he made, travelling down his leg, reaching the area in his butt, further increasing his arousal. He licked the slim neck that was struggling for inhales of air, licking it hard and sucking on an area that made her scream. They went faster and faster as minutes went by, and got louder and louder as Hideyoshi let self-control fly out the window. Leaving his neck in abused contentment, he then began licking and nibbling her ear- the most sensitive part of her.

Hideyoshi wanted to keep going, wanted to have her like this forever- making her feel how much he truly loves her, having that weird yet enticing smell of their sex fill the room. But it had to end.

"UNN…. UUUGH… Hideyoshi!"

With a few more hard thrusts inside her, the two cried out together as both bursts on one another's tools, rendering their motions to subtlety. He returned into slow mode as he signatured their sex with a few more final upward movements before finally surrendering to exhaustion. Yuuko felt electricity bite her entire lower half as he pulled out his dick, followed immediately by a sudden flush of their thick, warm cum from her crevice.

Neither had the strength to do anything else other than fall on the pillows, still catching their breaths, still smiling at one another, and still tingly all over. After they have somehow regained some ease, and with Yuuko having her eyes closed as she savored the moment, Hideyoshi realized how much he wanted his sister to be his, how much he adored her, and that no matter how many beautiful things he sees in this life, nothing would ever compare to her.

Yuuko's eyes fluttered open slowly when she felt Hideyoshi's fingers inside her still swollen pussy. Clearly she was done, and with the deflated, yet still surprisingly huge organ between his legs, he didn't seem like he would go far either. True enough they were spent. But when she looked inside his eyes, serious and seemingly attentive in what he was doing, she didn't see any sexual urge any more. The feel of his middle and index finger inside of her didn't seem like it was driving to excite her either. Sweet Hideyoshi was simply pulling out what free-loading cum was left inside of her. He was probably worried that she took in so much for her first time.

Somehow idiotic, but still sweet, she thought.

She closed her eyes again and simply basked in the aftermath's delight. When he was done, Hideyoshi pulled into one final kiss, shared an affectionate tickle with their noses giggling 'I love you's in between, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
